In the past, microwave oven doors have been assembled from a relatively large number of components including a number of plastic trim pieces, formed metal parts (generally in the shape of frames or pans), and various fasteners and additional metal parts such as a hinge pin brackets. The relatively large number of components was made necessary because of the number of different purposes that a microwave oven door must serve. First and foremost, the door must contain the microwave energy while the oven is operating. In addition, the door must be aesthetically pleasing, most often including the feature of a viewing window to permit visual inspection of the interior of the oven because of consumer demand for that feature. Great efforts have been expended on the design of microwave oven doors because of the importance of the door, both functionally and aesthetically. Nevertheless, until now, microwave oven doors have generally been relatively complicated and expensive to manufacture.